The Boss's Daughter
by Taste of the Forbidden Contest
Summary: Bella, an eighteen-year-old high school senior, is instantly attracted to the slightly older new officer down at the station, but will their age difference and the fact that her father is his boss stop Edward from being with her?


**Taste of the Forbidden Contest**

**Title: The Boss's Daughter**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance**

**Word Count: 5808**

**Pairing: Edward & Bella**

**Summary: **Bella, an eighteen-year-old high school senior, is instantly attracted to the slightly older new officer down at the station, but will their age difference and the fact that her father is his boss stop Edward from being with her?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the plot. Stephenie Meyer owns the rest...and she would be horrified by the things I like to do to her characters—which makes it all the more fun.

Revving up the engine of my baby, I left the parking lot, steering the '67 Chevelle in the direction of the police spot-check just on the edge of town toward Port Angeles. The sleepy little town of Forks had been having a problem lately with speeders, so the police chief had set up a patrolman in the worst spots. Being the chief's daughter had its advantages—mainly that I knew ahead of time how to avoid things like speed traps...or how to find them.

Coming up on the "Welcome to Forks" sign, I gunned the engine once more and then shot past the sign and the hidden patrolman.

_Edward Cullen._

The sexiest man I'd ever seen, single, new to Forks...and my father's protégé.

The first time I met him, I was playing dutiful daughter, bringing dinner to the station for my dad when he had to work late. Walking in through the station doors, I'd immediately been captivated by the god-like man behind the desk. His green eyes, messy auburn hair, and easy smile had caught my interest, and then his lightly-accented voice had sealed the deal. He was a girl's wet dream come to life...and I'd known right then that he would be mine.

Unfortunately, even though I was eighteen, I was sure he considered me off limits. I was his boss's daughter. That would make anyone leery, but when your boss is the chief of police, well...

I knew he was interested—the heat in his eyes when I caught him staring, the way he had to adjust himself if I turned up wearing a shorter skirt or tighter shirt than normal—but I had no idea if he'd be open to the idea or not. I knew we could be good together, regardless of the slight age difference. We both liked to read, we loved music, and we could hold intelligent conversations about things like politics, religion, and ideology.

So for the last few weeks, I'd gone out of my way to turn up the volume on letting him know I was into him. I'd shown up more at the station—even when my dad wasn't working—and when I saw him around town, I made sure to flirt even heavier than usual. He hadn't said or done anything to let me know he wanted to actually do anything, other than some light flirting back, and I was worried that maybe he was just being friendly because I was the boss's daughter. Still...his gazes were getting longer, and he seemed to enjoy it when my touch lingered.

It was time to take it up another notch...which is what led me to where I was now, pulled over on the side of the road, with Edward's patrol car behind me, lights flashing.

Before he could get to the door, I popped two more buttons on my shirt and pulled my already-short skirt up so it was riding higher, exposing a lot more of my thigh. I had left off my bra, and anticipation had my nipples hard, and I knew he'd be able to tell through the thin material of my shirt.

When I saw him step up to the window, I hit the button to roll it down, taking advantage of the fact that he couldn't see my face so I could stare at his obviously muscular thighs and the bulge in the front of his pants.

"License and registration," Edward ordered softly, holding out his hand.

"Oops," I said, pretending innocence. "Was I speeding?"

"Miss Swan..." He huffed, twitching his fingers. "License and registration."

I grinned, grabbing the two items from beside me on the passenger seat. I'd had them ready.

"Here ya go."

I deliberately let my fingers trace along his wrist and then palm as I reached to lay them in his hand. His sharp intake of breath let me know he was just as affected by the touch as I was. When he stepped away, I put my hand in my lap, squeezing it into a fist as the tingles ran through my body.

Two minutes later, Edward was back, holding out the things I'd given him, plus a ticket. "I'm sure you know the routine by now," he said, gesturing for me to take them. When I didn't reach out for them, he leaned down until he could see into the car. "Bella..." It came out a curse as he took in my appearance, his eyes moving from my chest down to my legs and back up again, pausing for a moment there before moving up to my face.

"Now see," I started, grinning slyly. "I wouldn't have to get a hundred dollar ticket if you'd just admit you want me and take me out."

There was a flash of heat in his eyes. "Oh, I want you," he said, his gaze moving over me again. "But you're the boss's daughter—and I'm too old for you." The way he said it made me think he was saying it more for himself than for me.

I scoffed. "Please... I'm eighteen. You're twenty-six. That's nothing." When he didn't say anything, I held out my hand. "Just give me the damn ticket. I'll go find someone who wants me and isn't afraid to show me."

"Fuck," he cursed under his breath. "I want to show you; I do. But I can't, Bella. You're just... You don't know what you want. Not really."

I had to get away before I cried. Crying in front of Edward sure wouldn't help my argument that I wasn't too young for him. Snatching the ticket and my things from his hand, I then hit the button and immediately began raising the window, cutting him off from anything else he might've said. Tossing the things into the passenger seat, I pulled my seat belt back on and put the car in gear, driving away as fast as was legally possible, leaving Edward in the dust.

I wasn't giving up, especially after seeing the way he'd reacted to me just then, but I needed to regroup and figure out my next step.

I was still trying to figure it out two days later when my cell phone rang. Even though it was Monday, I was home because it was spring break. I grabbed it from the couch beside me, saw my dad's number, and flipped it open.

"Hey, Dad. What's up?"

"Bells, I left some papers at home that I need for a meeting with the City Council this afternoon, and I'm going to be tied up all morning and early afternoon. I'm going to send someone over to the house to pick them up for me. Could you grab them from the desk in my room and have them ready?"

"Yeah, sure," I said, already getting up from the couch and starting up the stairs.

"Thanks. Gotta run. See you at dinner?"

"Yup. I'll make hamburgers."

"Sounds good." He hung up without a goodbye, per usual.

I found the papers immediately and then thought about changing clothes since someone would be coming to get them. Looking down at what I was wearing, I realized I was still in my "pajamas," but since it was a tank top and boxers, I figured I was covered enough to be decent. Back downstairs, I put the papers on the table near the door and settled in to watch TV.

When the doorbell rang thirty minutes later, I jumped off the couch and headed for the door. When I opened it, I nearly slammed it shut again. Edward Cullen was standing on the porch, dressed in his Forks Police Department uniform, running a hand through his hair, making the unruly locks even more crazy.

"Bella..." he said, his voice low as he looked me up and down once.

I reached over blindly, unable to take my eyes off him, feeling for the folder containing the papers. My fumbling fingers knocked it to the floor, and I cringed when papers flew everywhere.

"Shit! Shut the door so they don't accidentally escape." I started scrambling to pick them up as Edward stepped inside, shutting the door behind him.

As I bent over to grab a few from beside the couch, Edward sucked in a breath and then groaned. I looked over my shoulder, still bent at the waist, and nearly giggled at the expression on his face. It was a combination of lust and frustration.

Grabbing the last paper, I slowly stood, turning to face him. His head was lowered, his hands clenched into fists at his sides, and he was breathing slowly, deeply, like he was trying to keep himself calm. I jammed the papers into the folder and then tossed it on the table before moving up in front of him.

I ran my hands lightly down his arms, taking his hands in mine, gently uncurling his fingers until they entwined with mine.

"Bella..." He groaned out my name. "You're making it very hard to stay away from you."

After guiding his arms around my waist, I looped my arms around his neck and pulled him down until his lips were hovering over mine.

"So don't," I murmured, hoping he wouldn't reject me again, not when I was literally in his arms.

I needn't have worried. With a growled, "Fuck!" Edward yanked me against the hard planes of his chest and lowered his head the rest of the way.

I melted against him as his lips covered mine. There was nothing tentative about the kiss. Once he'd decided to give into his desires, there was no holding him back. His lips claimed mine, his tongue and teeth teasing, coaxing, driving me crazy. Suckling first my top and then bottom lip, he nipped once, and when I gasped, his tongue dove into my mouth, finding mine and stroking it lightly.

My fingers tightened in his hair, tugging as my body grew hotter. I could feel the ridge of Edward's cock through his pants pressing against my stomach. Never had I wanted anything more than I wanted to feel him without clothes in the way. My breasts were crushed against his chest as his fingers inched down and slid under the hem of my tank top, lightly brushing over the skin of my lower back.

Just as his hand moved down to cup my ass, the phone clipped to his belt rang, breaking the spell we'd been under.

Edward pulled back with a muffled curse, keeping one arm around me, holding me close, as the other fumbled to pull the phone from its holder.

"Cullen," he barked. His hand tightened into a fist against my back, and I was afraid he was going to step away from me, but he kept me close as he said, "Yeah, Chief. I'm headed back now. Bella had them ready for me."

I looked up, and his eyes were closed, his head lowered as he listened to my father—his boss—on the other end of the line.

"Yeah. I'll bring them to you as soon as I get back." With a grunt, he ended the call, closing the phone and sliding it back onto his belt.

"I've gotta go," he said, finally opening his eyes. They were dark and full of emotion, and if I'd had any doubts that he would want to do more of what we'd been doing, they were gone with just that one look.

I nodded. "Can I see you again soon?" I asked, chewing on my lower lip.

His hand came out and tugged my lip free, and he brushed his thumb across the kiss-bruised skin as he nodded. "_I don't seem to be strong enough to stay away from you,_" he admitted.

"Charlie is going to be gone all weekend fishing," I said, hoping the mention of my dad didn't send him running again. "You could come over."

He took in a deep, shuddering breath and nodded. "I'll be back this weekend, then...if not before."

After one last kiss, Edward grabbed the folder of papers and then left the house.

As soon as the cruiser turned the corner, I closed the front door, screamed in excitement, and then ran to call my best friend, Rose. It looked like I had some shopping to do.

I made it to Wednesday before stopping by the station again. I took some papers with me from school that I "needed" to make copies of, even though that was just a ruse. It also helped that I knew beforehand that Charlie was out of the office on a call and Edward was working.

Strolling into the station, I waved at the guy in the front.

"Hey, Bella," Steve said, smiling. "Your dad isn't here."

"Oh, I was hoping to say hi..." I frowned, playing it up for him. "Well, I can still make the copies I need."

"Need any help, just call out. Cullen's back there. He'll be able to hear you."

_Perfect._ "Thanks, Steve," I told him with what I hoped was an innocent-enough smile.

When I strolled through the small bullpen, I winked at Edward before saying aloud, "Hey, Edward. Just gotta make some copies."

His eyes darkened as they took in my outfit—a pair of skintight jeans and long-sleeved T-shirt that was molded to my body, accenting every dip, swell, and curve.

His tone was deceptively casual as he said loud enough for Steve to hear from the front, "Just holler if you need anything."

I put an extra wiggle in my step as I passed him, turning the corner to get to the copy room at the end of the long hallway.

I gave it a couple of minutes in the room, making copies of my hands, butt, and even my boobs after pulling my top up. Then I stuck my head out the door and called, "Hey, Edward. I think there's a paper jam. Can you come check it out for me?"

Edward came into the small room, closing the door behind him. "I have three minutes," he growled, grabbing my hip and tugging me against him.

"Perfect," I purred, twining my fingers in his hair as he lowered his lips to mine.

Like before, Edward wasn't tentative as he molded himself to me. Lips, teeth, and tongue clashed and tangled, nipping, soothing, sucking, until I was a panting mess in his arms. We were both breathing heavily as he pulled back, and the ache between my thighs was on the verge of driving me into insanity.

"Oh, God," I moaned, squeezing my thighs together.

"My poor, sweet girl," Edward murmured, dipping his hand down from where it had been cupping my ass. His fingers stroked me through the denim, and I had to bite down on my lower lip so I didn't cry out. "Fuck, I bet you're dripping for me, aren't you, sweetheart?"

I whimpered, nodding.

"Friday night," he swore, his eyes hooded and so full of lust, my knees were weak. "I'm going to taste you Friday night, feel you come on my tongue so hard you see stars, and then I'm going to take you, right there in your daddy's house. Be ready for me, Isabella."

With one last heated kiss—so passionate, it left me aching even more—Edward yanked the door open, adjusting himself once before strolling casually back down the hallway.

On shaky knees, I made a few real copies of the random school papers I'd brought and then gathered them all up and headed for the front door of the station. Edward was up front chatting with Steve at the desk. They both said their goodbyes, and I smiled and told Edward thanks for the help with the copier before strolling as casually as I could to my car.

Thursday at noon, the doorbell rang. I popped the last bite of my sandwich into my mouth and chewed as I walked into the entry to the front door. Swallowing, I pulled it open, surprised to see Edward.

"I don't have long," he said as he slipped by me.

I looked out before closing the door and realized something was missing. "Where's your car?"

He shook his head. "Left it a few blocks over. Didn't want the neighbors to see me here."

"How long do you have?" I asked, already reaching for him.

"A few minutes," he answered, popping the buckle on his gun belt. Dropping it blindly behind him on the table, he then advanced, backing me up against the arm of the couch. "Not nearly long enough for what I want, but I'll take it."

With that, he scooped me into his arms, moving us around to the couch even as his lips covered mine. He sat down, keeping me on his lap as my legs straddled his hips, aligning our lower halves perfectly for the first time. The layers of material between us barely registered as the hard ridge of his cock pressed deliciously against me.

As his hands slid under my T-shirt, he finally sat back enough to pull it up and off me. My breasts bounced free, unrestricted, and he groaned, his hips jerking up and nudging my clit, making me cry out.

"Fuck, you're perfect," he growled, dipping his head and beginning to kiss his way down my chest. His hand cupped my other breast, the fingers teasing that nipple as his lips closed around the first.

I wasn't huge on top, but I had enough that it was a handful. The way Edward licked and sucked, nibbled and squeezed, I knew it was plenty. He left a damp trail across my skin as he tongued his way across my chest, dipping into the vee of my cleavage and teasing the skin there before capturing my other nipple. I continued to rock my hips, each nudge of his erection on my clit sending me closer and closer to the edge.

The sound of a car door out front jolted both of us back to reality.

"Crap!" I gasped, scrambling off Edward. "My dad must have come home for lunch." I wasn't worried about having a guy over, but I knew if Charlie caught Edward, he'd be in huge trouble.

Edward cursed, almost leaping off the couch and over to the table by the door to grab his gun belt. "Back door?"

I was pulling my shirt over my head and straightening my shorts as I pointed through the kitchen. "Back there. Go!"

He grinned and then sprinted off.

I heard the back door click shut just as Charlie stepped through the front door.

"Oh, hey, Bells," he said, smiling. "Thought I'd grab a bite to eat before heading back to the station. Do we have any leftover spaghetti?"

With a shaky breath, I nodded, smiling back at him. "Yeah, Dad. I'll heat some up for you."

"Thanks, kiddo." He ruffled my hair as he went by, and I rolled my eyes but followed him to the kitchen, my heart still racing in my chest.

_Chinese tonight? Charlie mentioned heading out of town to fish right after work, so...7? – E_

My heart sped up Friday morning when I finally crawled out of bed close to noon and checked my phone. Thoughts of Edward had kept me up a lot of the night.

_Sounds good, although I don't have plans to eat right away...well, not food, anyway. – B_

Smirking, I hit the reply before another thought hit me.

_How'd you get my number, btw? – B_

I couldn't help the grin and moan both when I read his reply.

_It'll keep in the fridge. And I have my ways... – E_

I couldn't reply fast enough.

_Make it 6. He'll be gone by 5:30. – B_

_Wear one of those little tank tops and a skirt...or better yet, nothing at all. C U then. – E_

Setting my phone down, I headed off to the bathroom to shower, knowing the detachable shower head would be getting a workout.

As soon as Charlie's car was gone, right at five thirty like I'd expected, I rushed up the stairs to change clothes. I'd talked with Rose about what to wear, and despite Edward's suggestions, I was going to go somewhere in between the two. I grabbed one of my longer T-shirts. It was one I'd filched a while back from Charlie, so it hung off one shoulder and hit about mid-thigh. I left off panties and a bra, knowing even if I put them on, they wouldn't stay long. Brushing my hair out, I left it loose, hanging down around my shoulders.

Once "dressed," I peeked into Charlie's room, wanting to make sure he hadn't left any dirty clothes on the floor. Everything looked in order—the bed was even made—so I left the door open and double checked the bathroom, which was also fine. Downstairs, I curled up on the couch with my legs tucked under me, watching the clock until Edward arrived.

My phone beeped at five fifty-five, signaling a new text message.

_Coast clear? I parked a few blocks away and am on foot. Going to come to the back door. – E_

Giggling, I quickly typed out a response that the back was fine and Charlie was gone.

I was standing in the doorway when Edward came into view, staying close to the tree line so he wouldn't be spotted. Even across the yard, I heard his groan. When he got to the door, I moved enough that he could get through and then closed the door behind him.

Neither of us said a word as he followed me to the kitchen or as I put away the food. But the moment I closed the refrigerator door, he was pressed against my back, his cock already hard against my ass.

"I've been hard for you for weeks now, Isabella," he growled softly. "All the teasing, flashing that smooth, creamy skin... You need to be sure this is what you want. I'm giving you one last chance to back out, to decide I'm too old for you. After that, I'm going to take you upstairs, peel off that shirt that covers way too much, and fuck you until you forget your name. If you change your mind now, I'll go, but if you don't, then you'd better be prepared for the consequences, little girl."

Fuck me... I could feel my arousal dampen my thighs at his voice and words.

Reaching between us, I grasped him through his jeans, stroking him through the denim. That must have been answer enough because suddenly, I was airborne. He tossed me gently over his shoulder, keeping me in place with an arm around my thighs. As he strode purposefully through the kitchen and living room to the stairs, his other hand slid up my leg and under the T-shirt, encountering nothing but bare skin.

"Fucking hell," he groaned, nearly faltering a step. "You really are trying to kill me."

He climbed the stairs, his hand beginning to explore under the shirt—squeezing my ass, his long fingers curled between my thighs, probing and testing my readiness—until he got to my doorway, where he stopped short.

"What's wrong?" I asked, wondering what the hell I'd missed.

"I am not fucking you in a shitty twin bed," he growled.

I was about to suggest that maybe we should go to his house—even though I _really_ didn't want to get dressed and stop now...—but Edward turned on his heel and moved a few feet until he was stopped in Charlie's doorway.

"What about it, Isabella?" he asked, his fingers dipping inside me once more before smearing my arousal around my clit, making me squirm. "Does Daddy's princess want me to take her in his bed?"

In answer, I slid my hand into the back of his jeans, realizing he was commando, and squeezed his ass.

There was a mumbled curse, and then Edward stalked over to the bed, lowering me to my feet, his hands pulling my shirt up and off in one smooth motion.

I stood before him, bare from head to toe, including my freshly waxed pussy lips. "I want to taste you," I told him, squeezing my thighs together.

"Oh, baby..." He groaned, palming his cock through his jeans. "I want those pouty lips wrapped around me, too. But first, I need to be inside you. I've been thinking about this for weeks, and I can't wait anymore."

I whimpered and nodded, climbing onto the bed and then shoving the comforter to the floor. I watched from my position by the pillows as he shed his jeans and then reached over his shoulder. Grasping the back of his T-shirt, he pulled it off over his head in that sexy way only guys can. When he was as naked as I was, I finally gulped and looked down.

His entire body was hard—I could tell he worked out regularly—and the vee below his navel led to his cock, which stood nearly perpendicular to his body. He was larger than anyone else I'd been with, but not so scary huge that I was worried he'd hurt me. The skin of his shaft was the same shade as the rest of his skin, and the flared head was a slightly darker shade of pink. It was long and straight...and already dripping for me.

Edward pulled a foil square from his pocket and sheathed himself before crawling onto the bed, stopping at my feet. With kisses to both arches, he spread my legs wide, kissing his way up one leg until he reached my center. He placed one long, slow kiss to my pussy, his tongue dipping inside to taste me, causing me to whimper.

"Fuck, you're just as sweet as I thought you would be," he said, pressing one last kiss to my clit before climbing farther up until he was hovering over me.

Reaching up, I pulled Edward down for a kiss, loving the taste of myself on my partner's lips. As we kissed, I felt his fingers teasing my lower lips, pinching gently, making every nerve stand on end before sliding a finger in and stroking me. As his tongue slid between my lips, tangling with mine, he added a second finger. I cried out in pleasure, and he began kissing his way from my lips to my jaw and then down to my neck, sucking gently on the skin there as he curled his fingers. When his thumb pressed to my clit, heat rushed over me from my toes to the top of my head, and I shattered around him, crying out his name as he continued to thrust and tease with his fingers.

Before I could come down, Edward removed his fingers, centered himself over me, and thrust inside in one hard stroke.

"Fucking hell," he groaned through gritted teeth, setting an almost-punishing pace as I clawed at his shoulders and back, finally tangling my fingers in his hair.

When his thrusts started getting even faster, I could tell he was on the verge of coming. Reaching between us, I spread my first two fingers around where we were joined, rubbing my clit as his cock slid against them, making us both gasp.

"That's it, baby." Edward gasped as I clenched around him. "Make yourself come again."

Moving my thumb against my clit as Edward attached his mouth back to the spot where my neck met my shoulder, I squeezed my eyes shut. White light exploded as I came hard, my orgasm pulling Edward's from him. Gasping breath to gasping breath, he kissed me long and slow, both us getting our equilibrium back.

What felt like hours later, Edward slowly slid out of me, climbing out of bed to dispose of the condom. I lay there relaxed until he moved back behind me, pulling my back to his front. I could feel him between us, half hard, even after his orgasm.

Wiggling, I teased him, "Not a bad recovery time for an old man."

Giving me a laughing growl, he flipped me to my back. "I'll show you old..."

It was several hours before we finally made it out of Charlie's bed and downstairs to heat up dinner.

After dinner, Edward and I lay together on the couch and watched a movie—except not a lot of watching went on. For me, it was simply an excuse to make out. About an hour into _Pale Rider_, one of the few movies my dad had on DVD, my cell phone rang. I leaned over to the coffee table to grab it, and when I saw that it was Charlie, I held it up to show Edward.

He clicked to pause the movie while I answered the call.

"Hey, Dad. What's up?"

Edward's arm snaked back around my waist, settling on the skin of my stomach underneath my T-shirt.

"Hey, Bells. Just calling to check in and make sure things are okay."

"Yeah, everything's fine. I had Chinese for dinner and am watching a m-movie." My voice hitched when Edward's hand slowly began moving down my stomach, his fingers sliding over the lips of my pussy.

"Okay, good," he said. "Wait'll I tell you about the fish Billy caught earlier! The sucker had to weigh close to ten pounds. We were down on the south side..."

I lost track of what Charlie was saying as Edward slid two fingers inside me, stroking as he lowered his head to kiss my shoulder after pulling the shirt to the side. I tried to concentrate on my conversation with my dad, but other than snatches of sentences, it was impossible.

"And then the fish … took both of us … so we're definitely … back tomorrow."

That got my attention. "Wait, what? You're coming back tomorrow?"

Edward's hand kept moving, getting faster, and I had to work to hear my dad and not moan from what the man behind me was doing to my body.

Charlie laughed. "No, Bells. Billy and I are going back to that same spot to fish tomorrow."

"Oh! Yeah...sounds good, Dad."

"Okay," Charlie said, sounding suspicious at why I was acting flaky, I assumed. "Well, get some sleep. I'll see you Sunday."

"'Kay. Tell Billy hi for me."

"Will do."

I hung up the phone and dropped it carelessly to the table, arching against Edward as he pressed his thumb to my clit and bit down gently on my neck.

"Shit!" I cried out again as he took me over the edge.

"That's my girl," Edward crooned.

He scooted around me and climbed to his feet before picking me up and carrying me upstairs, the movie all but forgotten.

The rest of the weekend passed much too quickly for my taste. After our next round in the bedroom Friday night, I followed Edward as he drove his car to his house so I could bring him back to mine. We spent the whole night in each other's arms, waking every few hours to light touches of fingers or brushes of lips across sensitive skin.

Saturday, we actually got out of bed for most of the day and headed to Edward's house for a change of scenery. The morning dawned cloudy and drizzling, so we spent it indoors. We played video games for a while on the fantastic system he had set up in his living room, but when he beat me for the fifth time in a row, I threw down my controller in defeat. Through it all, I learned more and more about him. I had already known Edward was a musician, but actually hearing him play the piano did something to my lady bits.

When the clouds cleared shortly after lunch, he took me on his motorcycle out to the edge of the forest at the end of the 101, and then we hiked a ways in to a spot that he'd found as a kid. The small, perfectly round meadow in the middle of the forest seemed almost out of place, like we'd stepped into a fairy tale. Flowers in various shades of purples, yellows, and soft white stood out against the green of the grass and the backdrop of the trees. I immediately fell in love, imagining lying in the middle of it all, just watching the clouds go by. When we got back to Edward's house, I found out that his bed was much more comfortable than my dad's.

We stayed Saturday night at his house. I knew if Charlie wanted to get ahold of me, he would call my cell phone, and if he tried the house, I could just claim that I'd been at Rose's place. When it came time to leave and head home without him, I felt adrift, like I'd been tethered to solid ground for two days and was suddenly alone in the middle of a stormy sea.

"I don't want this to end," I murmured, burying my face in his chest as he held me close. "Sneaking around was fun, but I don't want to get caught and have you in trouble."

Edward tightened his arms around me and chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. When I looked up at him questioningly, he smiled gently, the corner of his mouth quirking up. "I was just thinking the same thing." He took a deep breath and released it slowly, his gaze never leaving mine. "I want to talk to Charlie. You're eighteen, an adult, so legally, he can't stop me from seeing you...but he's my boss, and he deserves the courtesy of my explanation that after spending time getting to know you, learning about you, finding out everything we have in common...that my feelings have developed into more than friendship."

"Yeah?" I swallowed, feeling relief that we seemed to be on the same page. What had started out as physical attraction had turned into friendship, respect, and what I thought could eventually turn into much, much more. Was it love? I didn't know. But I thought it could end up that way. I just knew I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could, in and out of the bedroom.

For now, though...

I reached back and closed the door before looping both arms around his neck. "I have a few hours. Take me to bed, Edward."

Edward's smile could have lit up a city block as he scooped me into his arms.

oOoOo

_** Edward's line: "I don't seem to be strong enough to stay away from you," comes directly from Twilight._


End file.
